Defenders in Detention
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: "We should be the Defenders!" Danny exclaimed excitably. "What?" They all said in unison. Luke, Danny, Jess and Matt bonding. [Characters: Luke Cage, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Daniel Rand Tags: High school au Pairings: Minor Luke/Jess, Minor Powerfist]


"What did you do?"

Luke looked up to see the new kid, a pretty white boy named Danny pestering Matt who didn't look pleased that anyone was talking to him. He'd lifted his head up briefly when Danny had first spoke to him but now it was back in the crook of his arm as he rested on the desk.

"What did you do to get in detention?" Danny asked again seemingly not getting that when someone is facing the table they don't want to talk to them. Luke glanced over to where Jessica sat behind him and they shared a 'can you believe this kid?' look.

Apparently Danny had now caught on because he turned to Luke instead and asked the same question.

"None of your business." He replied placing his hood back on his head and leaning back in the school chair with his arms folded. Danny seemed dejected by this and sunk back in his chair with downcast eyes and sad pout. Luke internally sighed.

"I punched Cottenmouth for picking on Claire." He said. Danny looked at him with wide eyes full of admiration.

"Wow! You punched Cottenmouth! That's so cool!"

"Oh my gosh Luke! You're so amazing!" Jessica said as sarcastic as ever mocking Danny's tone who once again curled in on himself in embarrassment and dejection. Angrily Luke faced her.

"And what are you here for Jess? Smuggling alcohol into school again?"

"No actually, I kicked Killgrave where the sun don't shine." Jess refuses to meet his eyes by trying to burn a whole in the floor. Luke felt bad for pushing her now. Everyone knew that the guy had a creepy thing for her. He probably would have done the same thing in her position.

"Awesome!" Danny said.

Didn't take much to impress this kid did it? Then again if the rumours about him living with a load of secluded monks were true it probably wouldn't.

"What about you monk boy?" Jessica asked. "Since your so interested in our stories it's only fair that we hear your last so spill."

"Oh I got into a fight with Bakuto." He said nonchalantly. Luke was impressed. Bakuto was a grade A asshole with some mad fighting skills. Kids either extremely talented or extremely lucky.

"Cool." Jess said trying to appear disinterested but he could tell she was impressed. Matt even lifted his head of the desk.

"It was nothing. You should see what the monks put me through." Danny said smiling.

Luke, Jessica and Matt all shared a look although Luke wasn't quite sure how since Matt was blind but the sentiment was clear on all of their faces.

"What did those monks put you through?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Oh they put me through all sorts of training to prepare me for the outside world." He replied happily.

"What sort of training?" Matt questioned speaking for the first time since detention had started making Danny smile.

"Fighting, healing, perseverance that sort of stuff."

Luke didn't know if he should be more worried about what these monks did to him or that the kid seemed to think it was normal.

"That sounds ... interesting." He said carefully.

"That sounds like abuse." Jess said darkly, getting straight to the point as usual.

Danny glanced around them in confusion.

"No it wasn't." He seemed baffled by their accusations.

"Yes it was." Matt said matter of factly and from what Luke had heard the guy should know. Word is that he's doing law as his elective and him and his friends all want to be lawyers.

"Well it's what made me who I am today." Which apparently was the end of the conversation. There was an awkward silence as they all waited for Matt to speak.

"What?" He asked eventually somehow catching on that they were all staring at him.

"We told you our stories. It's only fair you tell us why your here since your the reason pretty boy felt the need to group therapy us all." Jess stated.

Matt sighed. "Fisk pushed Foggy into his locker so I pushed him down a flight of stars."

"Eye for an eye?" Jess teased.

Matt smirked.

Meanwhile Luke was still trying to figure out how a blind guy could do that however his thoughts were interrupted.

"We should be the Defenders!" Danny exclaimed excitably.

Luke looked at the white boy who seemed to think Christmas had come early and was looking around eagerly.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Look I've only been here a week and even I know that Fisk, Cottenmouth, Killgrave, Bakuto and a bunch of others are total jerks who prey on the weak and vulnerable! We are the only people I know who are brave enough to fight back!" He was practically shaking with excitement. "The universe put us together to day so we could meet! We have to defend people from their tyranny! It is our destiny! Who's with me?"

Luke wanted to know what them monks had been feeding him. This kid was seriously crazy.

Suddenly the bell signalling the end of detention went and it was a struggle who could get out of the room the fastest. Matt somehow managed to slip out before all of them. Luke swore that guy was secretly a ninja. Danny was still pestering Jess who stopped and stared him straight in the eye.

"No." She said simply and stormed off.

Danny leaned against the wall in disappointment as Luke passed him. He couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for the kid. He didn't seem to have any friends. Luke was close to Claire and Misty, Matt had Foggy and Karen. Heck even Jess had Trish. But Danny had no one, which isn't really his fault. It's not his fault his social skills are non existent after being trapped with a bunch of crazy sounding monks for years. Luke sighed. He was going to regret this.

"I'll join you." He said.

Danny's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?"

Luke shrugged.

"I do like to look out for the little guy."

"What's being short got to do with it?" Danny asked, his head cocked tot the side like a puppy in confusion. Luke shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't think about it brother."

If possible Danny's smile got even wider.


End file.
